black_plasma_studiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Animation Life 2
Animation Life 2'' is Arbiter617's fourteenth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. It is (obviously) a sequel to Animation Life. Plot Part 1 The animation opens with the Hypixel main lobby. However the hypixel server is in an inferno. Zombies ravenously limp and crawl towards players, ender dragons are flying above like dark spectres, and Null is watching the destruction while the BPS patrons courageously battle with zombie pigmen. The Hypixel logo breaks off its tower once a dragon wing knocks it off and lands next to Auzranium as he runs through the lobby, shielding his head. Joey Helbig also runs away while IanCPigs battles a wither skeleton and Dermax is pushed off a tower by skeletons. BlasterDan is knocked down by a zombie. The zombie bares it's rotten teeth and growls. BlasterDan looks defiantly up at it. Suddenly InfernoMetal cuts down the rotting enemy. InfernoMetal helps BlasterDan up. They slowly turn as Null Advances on them. His white eyes shine through his thick smoky presence like a blazing fire in a hopeless, black night. Our view cuts to Steve as he steps out of a circular portal. Steve looks in horror at the devastation of the once joy-filled place that was Hypixel. Steve stops. He feels a presence behind him. He turns and sees null, his eyes white and menacing through the black presence that is Null's Body. A scythe then flies at him and he dives onto the ground. Entity_303 catches it, and spins it skillfully, revealing it to be his weapon. Dreadlord stands to Steve's right, holding a wither skull, and Werewolf slithers in to his left. Entity_303 throws his scythe. Steve spins to dodge the attack as Null catches the scythe. Steve was distracted by the attack from Entity_303, leaving his back exposed to Dreadlord. Seizing his chance, he throws his wither skull at Steve. The skull explodes, causing dark smoke to surround steve as he falls into unconsciousness. Dreadlord then grabs Steve by the back of his shirt and drags him off. Cut to black. Earlier... In Blender, Steve casually leans on a fence on the porch of his new house. His dog sits nearby and barks affectionately. Steve smiles at him. Seeing that the sky is bright and clear today, he enters his house, grabs a parasol and chair and goes to sleep on a beach nearby. In the "real world", Arbiter617 walks to his computer with a slice of pizza. He opens blender and appends a pizza box for Steve, who gratefully begins eating, then goes to the Hypixel server. All is well in the main lobby. Creqtive clings onto a rocket and launches it. SeanFTW bounces on a trampoline while being watched by a T-Rex. And FlameLeaf01 dives into a ""pool gadget" while an AFK St1gdr1fter15 lies face-down in his own pool, being watched by Sam Small who is drinking tea. Yujuki throws a frisbee at Arbiter, and he walks over to chat with her and Xeyler. In the Blender lair, Herobrine approaches the glass cube. He contemplates it. Null, Entity303, Werewolf, and Dreadlord watch. Suddenly Herobrine punches the cube. When the cube breaks, the shards float around to create a portal. The five stand inside the swirling blur. The pieces close in on them. Inside Arbiter's computer, The five villans rush toward the minecraft program, which is currently connected to the operating system. On the Hypixel lobby, a golden portal appears and the five villains spawn into the game. Many players & a pig watch as they execute attacks on players and spawn mobs. As Arbiter, Xeyler and Yujuki casually converse converse, they see Bernice0311 and DocDogeMC running from the lumbering zombies. Yujuki and Xeyler draw their iron swords, and Arbiter gets out a diamond sword. Elsewhere, Herobrine and the minions enter a throne room ruin. Herobrine ascends to the throne, surrounded by his minions. Arbiter prepares to fight as Null sees the group of three. His white eyes seem to burn with an intense desire to destroy them. Arbiter holds up his sword and stands ready, his game face on. He looks to his left. Both his companions exit the game. Arby looks sheepishly at Null, and leaves the game. He opens Blender. Arby desperately tries to wake Steve by clicking on his face. Steve smiles in his sleep and turns away. Annoyed, Arby pulls the bone from Steve's wolf's mouth and pokes him in the face multiple times. The Wold leaps at the bone and takes it out of the grasp of arby's mouse. The wolf and arby continue to fight for the bone. Finally the wolf shakes the bone, thus shaking the mouse, thus causing the mouse to knock objects off his desk. Derp offers his help. Sliding over to the keyboard, he adds a giant fish. Arby stops the giant fish just in time. Steve has already woke up. Arbiter gives Steve a folder called "screnshots." Steve pulls out JPG files and looks, Horror-struck at the images of the ravaged lobby. He stops at the last image that shows Null. His face shows a burning anger. Steve enters his house, grabs his sword, and pats the wolf on the head before commanding him to stay so he can go to the lobby. We the see scenes of his entry and capture. Cut to black. After the credits, there is a short scene of Dreadlord dragging Steve alongside Entity 303. Wecan see a characr in green clothing watching them before dashing away. Part 2 Dreadlord drags Steve to Herobrine, with Entity303 looking around and Werewolf just standing in front of the throne room. The mysterious character jumps down, kills Werewolf and is revealed to be Alex She takes on both 303 and Dreadlord, eventually making them retreat into the throne room. She gets out a potted cactus, healing potion and golden apple, choosing to wake him up with the cactus first, then the camera jumps to the throne room, with Herobrine asleep/pondering. Null approaches him and offers his sword, right as 303 and Dreadlord come in without Steve or Werewolf. Through body language, 303 and Dreadlord communicate their defeat and guilt. Herobrine wakes up, takes the sword from Null, and looks at the other two, appearing as if he will kill them. However, he just sends them back out. In the real world, Arbiter is sitting at his desk and sadly staring at the floor. Hypixel displays the message "''Under Attack!" despite 32779 players still being online (in the other lobbies.) We then see Hypixel's headquarters, where the staff are goofing off and Hypixel walks out of the elevator and over to his computer, finally finding out about what is happening on his server. He joins, gets a command block and tries to fix the server, as 303 steals it with a fishing rod (presumably from the mystery vault). Hypixel keeps Dreadlord busy and duels him, and Steve and Alex come up behind 303, leading him to run away for the second time with the valuable command block. He heads for the portal and throws his scythe. Steve dives to the floor again and Alex jumps over. He catches it and enters, quickly followed by Alex as Steve ends up in a casual TNT Games lobby. Alex ends up in a Skywars lobby, looking for 303. Meanwhile, Steve finds himself in a Prototype lobby. 303 attacks Alex in the Skywars lobby and they fight again, with the patrons as spectators. Ruiz uses a paintball gun and tries to help out Alex, misses and shoots Foudre_Gaming instead. 303 then blocks three paintballs with his scythe and kills Ruiz off-camera. Steve finds ten dancers in an Arcade Games lobby, led by Madness01. Meanwhile, in the Skywars lobby, Heroseeker uses a trampoline gadget to bounce the command block as 303 is about to take it They both use the slime block launchers to reach it, but get thrown away from each other. 303 steps forward to take the command block, but runs away instead. Alex tries to find out what scared him and turns out... that it was fish that Fong was about to eat. It seems like bad experienceses from the end of Mystery Warfare... Alex assumes she has won and goes for the command block... until the Angel Of Death comes to life (irony) and fights her over it. Steve then finds a Turbo Kart Racers lobby, with RoANitrox joyfully sitting in one of the Turbo Karts but no-one else is there. Spawn779 had been building another sandcastle the whole time in the background in the Skywars lobby, and it gets knocked over by Alex and the Angel. The AoD then pushes Alex into a game of Solo Normal Skywars. Spawn gets angry at the AoD and joins, right as Steve finally finds the Skywars lobby. In the waiting room, Alex struggles with the AoD and gets kicked away into a wall. Spawn joins as the AoD goes for the command block, but gets tackled by Alex. Spawn realises that they are fighting for the command block. Alex goes for it, but the game begins and the players all get teleported to their cages as the waiting room disappears. The command block lands right in the center of the map. Midori Gurinu instantly heads for the middle as AlphaWolfGames sees the AoD flying around the map. Spintown then snowballs him from behind. The AoD almost gets the command block, but Spawn runs by and grabs it as Alex gets bowspammed by Alan9257 and hides behind a wall. Spawn jumps off the edge and throws an enderpearl as the AoD flies down to him. Spawn narrowly escapes due to the enderpearl, sees Alex taking cover and throws a snowball at Alan. He shows her that he has the command block and throws it, but the AoD catches it and flies out of the game and into the Skywars lobby, past Steve; into the main lobby, past Hypixel, who is still fighting Dreadlord, and brings it to Herobrine, who touches it, causing Hypixel's code to turn red and alarm him. All the players in the Prototype lobby are disconnected, all the players in the Mineplex lobby are disconnected, then The Hive, then BPG's server. Herobrine's goal has been accomplished. Part 3 Arbiter is sitting in his office, bored and sad about the servers shutting down. He then gets the idea of calling someone, who is then revealed by a panning shot: Notch, relaxing on the balcony of his villa. Derp realizes the situation and gets up. Arbiter then notices that 6 users are still on Hypixel - the villains (Alex and Steve don't seem to count). Steve and Alex watch 303, Dreadlord, Null and the AoD hanging out at spawn. Alex shows Steve what she has - the golden apple, potion and potted cactus from Part 2, as well as an ender pearl. Alex then approaches the villains from the portal, eats the golden apple and fights for the command block. Steve then climbs over the edge, takes Hypixel's sword and runs at Dreadlord. Alex throws the cactus at the ground in front of 303, causing him to step on it with his bare foot and be distracted. She then rolls under the Angel of Death and jumps over Null. The heroes now have the command block. Alex touches the command block to send her and the villains back to where they came from (except the AoD) - the Living Blender. Steve uses the ender pearl to teleport away just in time, then heads to the throne room to deal with Herobrine. It is raining in the Living Blender. Steve's pet wolf is sat in the rain, waiting for his return, when the portal appears and the four villains and Alex burst out. It seems to be a 2v4 fight until Derp helps out by repeatedly slapping 303 with a fish. Steve encounters Herobrine in the throne room, who raises up his sword, which gets struck by lightning and enchanted. He runs at Steve and fights him. In LB, Alex fights off both Null and the Angel of Death at the same time, while Derp attacks 303 (by moving a fish) and Steve's wolf attacks Dreadlord. In the throne room, Herobrine stabs the ground, creating a force field to stop what could have been a fatal blow from Steve. Herobrine shoots lightning out of his sword, which Steve deflects with his own sword, causing it to strike the ceiling and make it fall down and explode in the background, while the two fight in the foreground. Eventually, Herobrine knocks Steve off the cliff and onto the broken bridge. Herobrine jumps down, and Steve realizes that he is the same program as Herobrine. A series of flashbacks show this, and Arbiter617 and Derp both realize this, that there is only "one" person on Hypixel, which is Steve and ''Herobrine. As a result, if one dies, the other dies too. Steve drops his sword and sacrifices himself so that Herobrine can be destroyed, and both disappear with a bolt of lightning. With Herobrine and Steve's deaths, the servers all come back online. 303 finally runs away from the fish, and the others do the same seconds later, in different directions. Alex joins Hypixel and finds the sword Steve used (it technically wasn't his) and takes it with her. While there is a party going on in one lobby, Alex and the wolf are mourning Steve's death. Alex sits near Steve's house, and then gets up and walks. The wolf follows her. It is sunny, but the ground is still partially wet. They leave home together and head out on an adventure. The Angel of Death ends up flying over a desert. Null finds himself in a forest. Dreadlord walks along a stone beach next to a sea of lava, and 303 stands on a treetop in a jungle, observing the view. There is also a moment with the obsidian patrons and another with the BPS animators and Derp. When Alex has almost disappeared from view down a slope, the credits roll. Characters Main Protagonists * Steve * Arbiter617 * Alex * Hypixel * Derp Other Protagonists * Wolf * Yee-Rex * Yujuki * Xeyler * Spawn779 Antagonists * Herobrine * Null * Entity303 * Dreadlord * Werewolf * The Angel of Death * Zombies, zombie pigmen, ender dragons and wither skeletons * Derp (accidentaly almost killed steve) (Once) * Alan9257(bow spam on Alex) Notable Patron Characters (in order of appearance) '''Part 1' * BlasterDan * InfernoMetal * Creqtive * SeanFTW * St1gdr1fter15 * Yujuki * Xeyler * Bernice0311 * DocDogeMC Part 2 * MrRuiz0256 * Madness01 * Heroseeker * Fongsturion * Spawn779 * AlphaWolfGames * Spintown * Alan9257 Part 3 Since the servers were shut down, there weren't any major patron characters in Part 3, so these will just be the obsidians (because of their moment) and some patrons that stood out in the lobby when Hypixel came back online. * Madness01 * St1gdr1fter15 * AlphaWolfGames * Auzranium * Foudre_Gaming * Gaming Demon * ItsAsum * Levi84ThePikachu * NovaElite_007 * Sky_Godd * Spawn779 * Spintown * TheBrettmaster * Zomblad Death Order (This may seem unnecessary, but Inferno thought it was a good idea) Part 1 * Auzranium (by unknown, possibly wither) * Dermax (by zombie) * InfernoMetal / BlasterDan (by Null) * The Delivery Man (presumably) (by Entity303) * St1gdr1fter15 (by drowning) * TBoL's faith in Arbiter (by Derp's scene) Part 2 * Werewolf (by Alex) * St1gdr1fter15 (presumably) (by drowning) (either that or he wanted a drink) * AlphaWolfGames (by Spintown) Skywars * Alan9257 (by Spawn779) Skywars Part 3 * Steve (by Herobrine, technically him) * Herobrine (by himself and technically Steve) Easter Eggs * Yee-Rex appears four times in Part 1, and fifteen times in Part 2. * St1gdr1fter15 is floating facedown in a pool in the lobby, which is a reference to Bed Wars. * When Yujuki leaves the lobby, she is holding a chest from Blocking Dead. * The map for Steve's home was taken from the Songs of War ''world. * As promised by Arbiter, fanart appears on a board in the office. * Entity 303 attacks the Delivery Man right away, seemingly revenge for what he did to him in ''Mystery Warfare. * Hypixel's virus detection window is named lolyou'vegotavirus.exe. * He also has a to-do list of post-it notes next to his desk. Some are requests for the server or maps (more Blocking Dead maps; Herobrine 3; guild fortresses) one hints at Mystery Warfare (locate missing Entity 303) one is outdated (release Bedwars; become greatest Minecraft server) and some, well... (ask Ninja where Revelations Part 2 is; purchase sloth sanctuary) * BPG has a server. Including Cubecraft,The Hive,Minecade,Shotbow,OmegaCraft,Avicus & ArcherMC. ** Category:Animations Category:Minecraft Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Hypixel